The Path of Scar
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: My name is Scarlet Vargas. Servant to Lord Gnaa. My betrayal would be my death. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Intro: Scarlet Vargas.


**The story that won't be spoken of in Firstborn. How Scarlet Vargas came to join the ranks of Gnaa. Here it goes! Also, first story told in First-person POV!**

* * *

><p>My name is Scarlet. Scarlet Vargas. And my whole life's been a living Hell. I was treated roughly by my parents and had no friends in the world. The only person I felt close to was my aunt, Victoria, the mother of my good-for-nothing cousin, Violet McCleary. She was the only one that felt like a mother to me, but one day, she disappeared. I don't know where, but I knew it right then, that Violet was to blame! I knew she was monstrous, and there's my proof!<p>

And if that's not good enough proof, take a look at what she did next: signed her soul away to a bunch of unholy demons! She was mutated with a cat and gained catlike abilities, which she used to aid in the freedom of the Demon King. In the end, the King betrayed her, which relieved me at first, but I was then angered when the KND allowed her to be with them and fight the demons together! After Numbuh 1 and his friends killed Malladus, they let my cousin become an operative! I heard she recently went on some oceanic adventure with her new friends! I can only hope she got major seasickness.

I hate her so much! And I hate KND for hanging out with her! I desperately wished I could have my revenge somehow! Fortunately, my wish was granted just recently when I spotted a squadron of robotic soldiers in the junkyard and decided to follow them. I was then lead to this strange parallel dimension and to a dark, nightmarish mountain, where I made my way through this fortress.

After getting through to the center of the fortress, I was met with the nastiest bunch of villains, as well as their Master. It was him. That legendary Dark Master who once tried to dethrone the spirits and spread darkness throughout the universe: Negatar Gnaa.

Gnaa and his minions gave me deadly looks, and I expected trouble. But if the legends were true, Gnaa would accept anyone who was on the path to the Dark Side. That sounded like me right now, and I didn't care. I kneeled before the Dark Master and told him my story, my hatred for both Violet AND KND! After my tale was finished, the Dark Master smiled and accepted me.

Right now, I was following some turtle-like soldiers, known as Koopas, down the hallway of a high-tech base. I stopped in the chamber of some sort of machine, and there were Gnaa's minions: Bowser, the Koopa King, Eggman, the mad scientist, Ganondorf, the Dark Lord, and Darth Genius, The Brain. As well as the Dark Master himself via hologram. I stood in the center of that room, awaiting for what's to come.

Eggman chuckled. "Now then…Scarlet Vargas: it is with great pleasure that we welcome you to the ranks of Negatar Gnaa! Now, if you would be so kind as to step into the right pod…we can begin the initiation!" I looked at the machine. It was the same one Father made for Violet to give her her cat powers. In the left pod of the machine was a black cat.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the right pod. Eggman then pushed a button and closed the pods. "Now…all we need to do is insert this Chaos Emerald…" I watched as he placed a big, glowing red stone into a slot, closing it. He must use those gems as power sources a lot. "Push a few buttons and…AHA!" Once he was finished, the mad scientist pulled a lever and the machine activated. In the second pod, the black cat turned into a puff of smoke and went through a pipe connecting to mine. When the smoke reached and spread through my pod, I screamed as I felt the transformation overcoming me.

Finally, the transformation was done and Eggman opened the pods. I stepped out of the smoke to study my new form: I now had a black cat tail and black cat ears. I then felt more pain in my fingers as my nails extended to become long claws. I felt the same sensation in my toes and looked down to see my toenails extended through my boots.

"Heh heh heh!" Eggman chuckled. "ATTACK!" At that instant, he pushed a button and a door opened, releasing a squadron of robots that began shooting blasters at me. I quickly used my new reflexes and dashed over the walls, reaching the robots, and sliced them all in half with my claws.

Bowser then stomped the ground and several Koopa soldiers spun around and shot towards me. I counterattacked by sticking my claws into their shells and throwing them back to knock the others out. Ganondorf made a gesture and his demonic henchmen drew out bows and began shooting arrows at me. I immediately took out my new huge cat shurikens and tossed them over, slicing the demons and exploding on them.

The Brain's dome then glowed and several white armored soldiers, known as Storm Troopers, began shooting blasters at me. I defended with my claws, just like the Jedi used to do, then leaped over to stab them through their armor. I always heard their armor was never that strong.

Once I finished, I retracted my claws back in, and Eggman walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "He he he! What'd I tell you, Gnaa? My creations never cease to amaze! And this little cat girl will be our most imposing threat yet!"

"_Indeed. She is impressive. With powers like yours, the opposers will soon know the force of the Dark Side!"_ At this, I smiled. I was officially on Lord Gnaa's good side!

"Eh. I don't trust her." I frowned at Ganondorf's statement. "How do we know this won't end up the same way as Violet with Malladus?"

"_Malladus was a fool. He could not sense the evil in others like I can!"_

"Your powers guarantee nothing, Lord Gnaa! The only way to truly have someone follow you is by force!" I then gave a horrified look as Ganon drew out a sharp, shiny sword. I closed my eyes and looked away as he approached me. The Brain then used his telekinetic abilities and froze me in place. I shut my eyes once again and screamed in great pain as Ganondorf slashed my right cheek.

"AAAAHHHH!" The Brain released me as I fell to the ground, gripping my cheek. Ganon had cut an X into my cheek.

"You are officially recruited as Gnaa's lifelong servant." Ganondorf spoke. "And at the first sign of betrayal…" With that, I screamed in pain as Ganondorf held up his hand and squeezed dark energy within, making my scar hurt. "X marks the spot…for your death. Understand, Scar?"

I panted. "Yes."

"Good…" He let go. "Now, help us clean this mess up and order us some pizzas."

"_OOH! I'll take the one with anchovies!"_ Negatar Gnaa exclaimed.

Well, there you have it. My name is Scarlet Vargas. Little girl on the Dark Side and loyal servant to Negatar Gnaa. And if I so much as think to betray him, then death will be my savior. I wouldn't have it any other way. And now that I'm here, I wouldn't rest until these new claws were rammed through Violet's chest…and riddled with her blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo, there you go! Scarlet's dark story of joining Negatar Gnaa! Pretty neat, huh? Alright, time to finally finish Monty's Galactic Days. Later!<strong>


End file.
